


Quicksilver

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro does not like his superhero name. He only tolerates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver

"Quicksilver," said Steve looking at Pietro.

"So you call my sister Scarlet Witch, but me Quicksilver," replied Pietro looking incredulously at Steve.

Steve shrugged. "Try being called Captain America," he said.

Pietro groaned. "Everyone else sounds cool except me, and why 'Quicksilver'?" he half-whined half-asked.

"Because quicksilver is mercury and you move quickly like mercury... Okay, it's basically the hair," said Steve.

Pietro groaned louder. "He's a little self-conscious of his hair," explained Wanda.

"Then why do you dye it like that?" asked Cap.

"I don't! It came a few days after the mutation. The hair was not my idea," Pietro huffed folding his arms.

"Oh," Cap said trying to withhold the snickering.

"My hair is brown like Wanda's," continued Pietro, "So this name does not make sense," he concluded.

Unfortunately for Pietro, the name stuck.

* * *

"Meet the new member of the team. This is Y/N," says Tony ushering you into a room occupied with the other Avengers.

"Hello," you say looking around nervously.

You can tell all eyes are on you... and your bright blue hair. It was awful. It was hideous. It was the most beautiful thing Pietro had ever seen. "So is that one of your life's choices or do we have another Enhanced on the team?" asks Clint smirking.

"We've got another one," replies Tony.

"It came with the mutation! It won't go away, okay?" you say in defense of your hair.

Pietro speeds up to you and extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Pietro, and I'm the only one here who understands your hair troubles," he says smiling at you then looking at the rest of the Avengers.

"I don't know. Silver kind of suits you," you say.

"Really?" he asks shocked.

"Okay, Glamour Girls, you'll have time to chit-chat later," says Tony leading you away to tour the rest of the building.

That night, you stalk into the kitchen to make yourself some tea because honestly, you can understand why the Japanese, Chinese, and Brits make such a fuss over it. You feel a gust of wind and look up to see Pietro Maximoff staring back at you. "So what can you do?" he asks.

"Um... well, watch this."

You wave your hand over the mug in front of you, and suddenly, it is almost filled with water. "You can make... you can control water?" asks Pietro realizing that "making water" was a bit awkward to say.

You nod silently. "That's cool. I can only run fast... and I'm stuck with this ridiculous silver hair," he says.

You look up at his head and realize that his hair looks a bit messy. He was probably sleeping before. To be honest, you think it looks hot. "I told you I think it fits," you say smiling.

"Yeah. Well, your blue hair is perfect. Blue is my favorite color," says Pietro following you to the cupboard as you search for a tea bag.

"And red is Wanda's. You two were destined to be twins," you say dramatically.

Pietro chuckles. "It matches the blue of my shirt sleeves," says Pietro referencing your hair.

You look at his shirt. It is a baseball shirt but the sleeves are a little baggy and they come down three-quarters. "It matches the blue of your eyes," you say absent-mindedly.

You do not even know you had said it out loud until you see Pietro grinning. "Promise me we'll always have each other's back when someone teases us about our hair," says Pietro.

"Promise," you say smiling at him as you put your mug in the microwave... boiling water using a kettle just isn't your thing.

"Ah, why if it isn't blue steel?" says Cap as you and Pietro groggily walk towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Pietro looks at you grinning, and you look back remembering your little promise last night. Pietro speeds over to Steve holding Steve's hands behind his back catching him off guard. Steve begins to squirm in Pietro's grasp elbowing him in the stomach. Pietro keeps his hold on him as best as he can. "Y/N, now!" he shouts.

You spray Steve with bucketfuls of water coming out of your hands causing Steve to stop squirming and shut his eyes tightly. When you stop, he is a sputtering wet mess. The other Avengers laugh at the stunt you and Pietro pulled, and you two high-five each other. Nat leans over to Wanda and says, "BlueSteel. That's their ship name."


End file.
